1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical performance apparatus which emits musical performance tones of a musical instrument such as melody and accompaniment, and control tones representative of control information for controlling an external apparatus, and a computer program applied to the musical performance apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-104598, for example, there is a known information transmitting apparatus which emits control tones for controlling an external apparatus. The information transmitting apparatus has a modulator which generates control tones by modulating carrier waves of audible frequencies by use of control information.